The Twins First Christmas
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: Mudflap and Skids havent got any stories so i decide to make a story about them yes ik the out OOC Mudflap/OC Skids/OC


it was a month before Christmas, the twins where miss behaving as usual.

"Mudflap, Skids Santa only comes to those who behave" I scowled at them. There heads snapped up they were off each other in a flash.

"Who is Santa?" asked the confused Mudflap

"He brings presents to all to good girl and boys/ bots'" I sighed trying to explain who Santa is

"So if we keep fighting he won't come to us" Skids said slowly understanding it

"Yes" I sighed. They were off doing god knows what. It has been a week later and the twins are behaving it's amazing what you can do these days.

"NightFall" said a voice from behind me.

"Yes Mudflap" I said with a smile

"Can you please explain Santa again" he whispered. I couldn't help but chuckle just a little.

"Well you see Muddy, there is a man who lives at the North Pole, and he has a naughty and nice list." I explained slowly

"Mmmm" he said nodding his head

"If you are on the naughty list you get no presents if you are the nice list you get presents" I told him

"Oh ok so if Skids and I behave till…?"

"Till the 25th of December" I said knowingly

"So if skids and I behave till the 25th of December Santa will come and visit us and leave us presents?"

"Hahaha yes dear little Mudflap" I chuckled

"Ok thanks" he smiled and ran off. I walked towards my father's office.

"Hello daddy" I chirped

"Hello there NightFall" my father sighed a happy sigh

"Can you do something for me a prank for the twins" I smiled

"You want to prank the twins?" my father asked bi-curious

"Yes I want to paint you red and white and give you a beard and you pretend to be Santa" I smirked

"Why do you want to do these to the poor twins" my father shook his head chuckling

"Well we all are sick of them pulling pranks on us so we are pulling one on them" an evil smile light my face

"Alright" my father gave in

"Thanks daddy" I shouted hugging him and running out. It wasn't long till Christmas the tree was up and so where the decorations. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist I turn only to find Mudflap there.

"What do you think you are doing" I chuckled

"This" he said before he lent in and kissed me

"Mudflap" moaned through my mouth. We parted and he put a pout face on.

"That face doesn't work with me" I said tapping his nose and walking off

"Awww please Night?" he pleaded chasing after me

"What would you like Mudflap" I asked with a smile on my face

"You?" he widened those beautiful blue Optics.

"NightFall!" I heard a shriek come from down the hall way. I turned around to see MidNight running towards me.

"MidNight" I shrieked running towards her. We braced each other in hugs

"Night? You didn't answer my question" whispered Mudflap

"Yes Mudflap yes" I said hugging him and placing my lips on his

"Ooooo does Uncle Prime know about this?" my cuz id folding her arms

"No he doesn't" I said glaring at her then look back at the bot' in my arms

"Hai MidNight" said a voice from behind her

"Skids!" she shrieked jumping into his arms.

"How are you" he said with a smile and kissing her

"Oooooo does Uncle Megatron"

"No he doesn't" she hissed

"Mmmm so we are both dating the Chevy twins awesome and its Christmas in two days" I squealed

"What all the uproar around here?" my farther and Megatron asked. Both me and MidNight jumped back out of their arms. They both dragged us back in and kissed us. I don't think I have ever heard my father and Megatron roar so loud.

"Hai MidNight you know what we should do" I quickly glanced over my shoulder

"What?" she asked confused

"Run!" I screamed and start to bolt down the hallway I turn into my car mode till I got out side and then I shot it to the sky and turned in to my Jet Mode. We flow around a bit and headed back towards the base. We saw to very unhappy bots' and to very happy bots'.

"Hay Night and MidNight" both the twins chimed together. We both let out a chuckle as we landed

"Hay daddy and Uncle Meggy" I smiled

"Hi uncle Prime hi daddy" she chimed with me. Both our farther could help but smile

"When were you going to tell me?" both the brothers asked together

"Soon enough" I told them with a smile and I was once again in Mudflaps arms. It was getting late so Midnight and I walked towards the twins rooms where we snuggled them and fell into deep recharge. We woke the next morning to be Christmas eve.

"Christmas is tomorrow I shotted running down the halls. Ever bot was awake and eating breaky.

"I know what we can do today" I said with a smile and transformed into my human form as so did MidNight and the twins.

"Will, Sam, Maggie?" you guys want to skate around the base. I said with a smile

"Sure" they all chimed together we got our skates on and rode all down the hall ways dodging passing bots we ended up with bruises so bad that we could transform back. I walked up to dad while MidNight was with the twins

"You still are doing the Santa thing right daddy" I whispered

"Yes ill do it tonight ill ask Ratchet, IronHide and Megatron to help" he whispered back

"Awesome" I whispered

"Mudflap" I called his head snapped up

"Follow" I said with a smile and walked at the door and he ran after me. We walked into my room. I pushed him on to the berth and start to kisses him.

"Night what are you doing?" he asked curious

"Im giving you your Christmas early" I whispered in his ear

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you to" he said pulling me down. Somehow he managed to get me on the bottom. He ripped my clothes off as he did to his. He slowly entered me as I moan in pleaser. He started the thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. I screamed his name out in pleaser. I could hear him smirk. We went into over load as he trusted harder again and the white sticky liquid went all over us. We both soon fell into deep recharge for the night. I woke by the sun shining in my face. I rolled over and groaned. They pain hit me hard. From where the bruises developed. I jumped out of bed fell I got caught around the waist. I looked up and found a smiling Mudflap.

"Good morning beautiful and Merry Christmas" he said and then kissed me. I kissed him back grabbed my robe and try and ran down the hallway I was in pain so it didn't work.

"It's Christmas" I screamed really loud. I ran into the rec room where the tree was and saw that all our stockings where full. I smiled everyone/bot' came running in and saw the presents to. After everyone got seated. Optimus walked in.

"OMG ITS SANTA" both the twins squealed and ran up to him and hugged him. I fell on the ground laughing and holding down my robe. Everyone/bot apart from Ratchet, IronHide and Megatron where looking at me weirdly. Optimus took off the beard and the hat. The twins faces changed and they glared at me. Mudflap ran over to me I got up only to fall down again.

"NightFall you have to sit still" Ratchet stern voice was to be heard. I growled and walked towards the couch.

"You made us believe so we where good" Mudflap shriked at me

"It was a mild prank you always do it" I growled back

"Oh so the sex was part of it aye" he hissed. I had everyone and bot look at me

"No it wasn't I love you more than anything but if you think it's a lie then I might as well be and thanks for ruining my Christmas" I yelled and stormed off. Well as much as I could storm off. You could hear my door slam.

"Mudflap" said a soft voice he turn to see his brother

"I guess it is pay pack after all the pranks we did" he whispered putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. He have a heavy sigh

"How am I meat to get her back now" he sighed with a tear in his eye

"Go after her" MidNight urged him. he ran up to my door and knocked

"Go away" I yelled

"Night please" he urged keep knocking

"What!" I shirked opening the door. only to find a crying Mudflap

"look im sorry" he sobbed and brought me into his arms were I placed my head in-between his shoulder and neck.

"Im sorry I love you and Merry Christmas will you please take me back" he asked lifting my head.

"Yes I will and I'm sorry and Merry Christmas to you to" I whispered as I kissed him grabbed him arm and walked back to were everyone else was happy and opening presents. We sat down and started to open our presents. I was in Mudflap arms the whole day.


End file.
